We’re In This Together
by Zorg771
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite Human and Elf couple. Contains spoilers for Book 3. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Hero

**So I just finished watching this entire series a few days ago, and I gotta say that I am very upset that I found it this late! This show is incredible, and it really scratches my ATLA itch! Anyways, Rayllum is amazing, so I figured why not do a bunch of one-shots about these two lovable dorks? I can't really say how often I'll be able to make new chapters because I'm currently in school, but if there's ever a point where I don't upload for a week or two at a time, just know that I haven't forgotten about this! I really hope this project partially fills the hole that will be in our hearts while this show enters another hiatus, and I really hope you all enjoy!**

**———**

The pair's feet finally grazed the ground of the Stormspire's peak. They let go of each other, though they stayed close together, and Callum's wings disappeared, and were replaced by normal human arms. "Oh, thank goodness!" Callum exclaimed, eyes still focused on his limbs. "For a second I thought I wouldn't know how to change them back!" Rayla giggled in response, which caused Callum to look up at her. Their eyes met, and that's when it hit him. When _everything_ hit him. His smile fell, tears began to form in his eyes, and he couldn't form any words, no matter how hard he tried.

"Callum?" Rayla began with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I...y-yeah, I just..." He couldn't take it any longer. He wrapped his arms around her in almost an instant, and held her tightly. He sank his head into her shoulder as the tears began to flow. "I...I almost l-lost you, Rayla," he whimpered. "You were _this_ close to..." He couldn't finish his sentence as his words regressed to sobs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Callum. I'm here. You saved me, I'm here," Rayla stated as tears began to fall down her cheeks as well. She used a finger to trace circles around his back, hoping it would soothe him. After a few seconds, she pulled his head away from her shoulder to look at him face-to-face. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and used her thumbs to wipe his tears away. She maintained eye contact with Callum while she gave him a faint smile. "You're a hero too, you know that? And, more importantly, you're _my_ hero. My stupid, human, handsome hero." Rayla leaned into him and made his lips meet hers. Callum felt more and more relieved every second that he knew she was okay and in his arms. She pulled away after a few more seconds. "You better not forget that. _Ever._ You understand?" Callum's smile returned, and he let out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I won't. I promise," Callum assured her. The two melted into each other once again, feeling pure bliss just knowing that the other was okay. Callum pulled away to Rayla's dismay. "We'll just say that kiss sealed the promise."

"Hmm...I dunno, I think we might need to do it again just to be sure," Rayla teased with a sly grin. Callum stroked his chin jokingly and let out a "hmmm" in response. He "pondered" for a few seconds, which caused Rayla to giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Agreed." From that moment on, for Callum and Rayla, everything felt more right in the world than ever before.


	2. Rest

Callum was shocked that the Stormspire even _had_ guest bedrooms, let alone ones this nice. The walls were decorated with elaborate markings that he assumed could have only been carved by the most talented of elves, and the bedsheets were made with what felt like the softest fabric in existence. But the more he thought about it, the more that the fact that it was all so grand didn't seem as strange. _"I guess this is just their castle,"_ Callum thought to himself as he placed his things near the bed. He tried to be as quiet as possible, knowing that most of the others who the Dragon Queen allowed to stay were already fast asleep. He poked his head out the single window of the small, yet cozy bedroom, and got a clear view of the full moon and the thousands of stars that painted the night sky. Even after spending decent amount of time in Xadia, Callum still found himself speechless at the simplest of things that decorated the land of magic. He closed his eyes for a few moments to simply feel the cool breeze. After mastering the Sky Arcanum, the wind never felt quite the same; it was a part of him now, and it flowed through him the same way water flows down a stream. He was proud of that. He then peered down, and saw the result of the critical battle they had just won a few hours ago. The grassy landscape was replaced with ash and dust. The events of the battle came flooding back to him, and his once calm face began to form into a troubled one. He sighed, and decided to pull away from the window. He sat down on the bedside facing the window, and stared at the stone floor for a few minutes, twiddling his thumbs, before he heard a familiar voice.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

Callum turned his head to see her standing in the doorway, slight smile on her face. He smiled in turn, and let out a light chuckle. "Not really. I've just been...thinking." She closed the door behind her as she moved over next to his spot on the bedside. She plopped down beside him and turned towards him.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Rayla asked him, her pointy ears perking straight up.

"Just..._everything_." Callum began. "The adventures, the battles..._us_...it all just feels so..."

"Crazy?" Rayla finished. The two laughed.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good way to put it. Crazy. Uh, b-but a _good_ crazy, though!" he finished, placing his left hand on top of her right. She giggled at his gesture, and locked eyes with him.

"Good crazy. I like that," Rayla declared with a smile. The two were lost in each other for a few more moments before they pulled themselves back into reality.

"I just can't believe that we finally did it. We came all this way, and finally brought Zym home." Callum sighed. "Feels like yesterday you were trying to kill me in Katolis." The pair giggled once more.

"Well, I'm really glad that I didn't," Rayla stated endearingly. They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"So..." Callum started. "...what do you suppose we should do now?" he asked. Rayla's visage slightly reddened at his words, although she knew his question was pure. She quickly shook away her indecent thoughts, and let out a yawn.

"Well I don't know about you, but all this crazy talk is gettin' me pretty tired. Plus, I think this _very_ long day is finally starting to catch up to me," Rayla stated. Callum yawned in return.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He got up from the bedside and made his way to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the sheets and slipped under them when Rayla got up and began to head for the door.

"'Night, Callum," she stated, placing her hand on the door knob.

"Uh, where are you going?" Callum asked her. She turned her head back around to face him with a confused look.

"I was just going to go to bed," she answered.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because my bedroom is..." she blushed once again when she realized his implications. "Oh." There was a pause for a few seconds. "Callum, are you sure?"

"Rayla, I think I'd be up all night if you weren't in here with me," he stated with a smile. He rolled over to the other side of the bed, patting the side he was previously on with his hand. "C'mon." Rayla sighed. She couldn't help but smile at his endearing gesture. She made her way to the bed, got on top of the mattress, and crawled under the sheets. She let her head hit the pillow. _"__Man, this is comfy,"_ Rayla thought to herself. _"I need one of these back at the Silvergrove." _She turned her head to the right and her eyes met his.

"Hey," Callum said with a goofy grin.

"Hi," Rayla replied with an even goofier grin. The two couldn't help it anymore, and burst into laughter. "Callum, this is stupid!"

"No it's not!" Callum playfully argued. "I get to keep looking at you, you get to keep looking at me; that's a pretty smart move if I do say so myself." Rayla rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You're a dork, you know that?"

"And you..." Callum began, scooting himself closer to her. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and began tracing the mark under her eye with his thumb. "...are absolutely gorgeous." Rayla smiled from elf-ear to elf-ear. She used her free arm to wrap it around his waist and pull him even closer. Callum slid his hand from her cheek and did the same. The two let their foreheads touch.

"Goodnight, Callum."

"Goodnight, Rayla."

It didn't take much longer for snoring to fill the room.


End file.
